


I Can Still Remember How:

by xDragonBloodx



Series: Third Eye (Dead Eyes) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Death, Child Abandonment, Gen, Ghosts, Human Experimentation, Implied Murder, Mind Reading, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDragonBloodx/pseuds/xDragonBloodx
Summary: For as long as he could remember, he was different. He remembers how his parents fought; always yelling and slamming and breaking things. He remembers being taken in by a woman with dark hair and glasses. He remembers being part of hellish experiments. He remembers when another boy showed up. He remembers the day she died, and how the boy sobbed into his arms.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Third Eye (Dead Eyes) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I Can Still Remember How:

For as long as he could remember, he was different. He remembers how his parents fought; always yelling and slamming and breaking things. He remembers them yelling about _him_ , how he wasn’t normal. He remembers his dad driving him out of their city to visit family. 

He remembers his dad leaving him at a park and never coming back.

He remembers being alone on the streets of a town he’s never been to before. He remembers hearing people’s concerned thoughts about him. He remembers being picked up and put into an orphanage. 

He remembers his caretakers’ looks, predatory and hungry. He remembers the smell of their breath. He remembers their fantasies. He remembers the bigger man grabbing him and shoving him into a wall, ready to feast upon his flesh like a rabid dog. 

But he doesn’t remember getting away from that man unharmed. 

He doesn’t remember how that man died. 

He doesn’t remember how the home caught on fire, but he remembers how the flames ignored him and the others choked on the smoke. 

He remembers being placed in another orphanage. 

He remembers being kicked out of it because he kept talking to the girl who sat by the window, her eyes lifeless and sad. He remembers people whispering that she wasn't there. 

He remembers a woman with dark hair and a kind smile taking him in. He remembers lying to her about his name, calling himself _Akira_ , being called _Akira_ and _Kurusu_ , and being used as a lab rat for some kind of experiment. He remembers the day that woman found out what he could do, and how the experiments grew worse. He can’t remember blacking out when he made it to a new world, can’t remember the rush of power he felt. But he can remember feeling overwhelmed. He remembers the rush of adrenaline when he returned to the real world, his vision fading and body tingling; he can remember waking up in a strange place with no idea how he got there.

He remembers searching for her again because although her experiments hurt, he didn’t want to leave. 

He remembers seeing another boy there when he got back, looking as tired and alone as ‘Akira.’ He remembers becoming close to him, laughing, and actually making a friend. 

He remembers waiting for Dr. Isshiki in the lab, writing a report of his last visit to another realm when Goro burst into the room, eyes red and irritated. “A-Akira, I d-did someth-thing I _horrible-_ ” he choked on his words, shaking so hard he fell. 

The brunette caught the other boy, sitting on the ground with him. He let the boy sob into his shirt, clutching the fabric so tightly his knuckles turned white. Dr. Isshiki came over, giving a rare display of compassion by squeezing Goro’s shoulder. “What happened..?” 

“I KILLED HER!” He yelled, saliva falling from his mouth as he sobbed, “I killed Isshik-ki - sh-she didn’t - I didn’t _know_! Th-th-th-they t-t-told me _she’d be FINE_!” He hiccuped, breath shuttering. 

The other boy froze, shocked. He held Goro close, looking at the Doctor. All she did was pet Goro’s hair as he sobbed into his shirt, “t-they said…” He took a breath, voice turning quiet, “they said she’d be f-free of distortion… S-so why…” _Why is she dead?_ His mind finished. The raven-haired boy saw it in his mind - how a golden-eyed Dr. Isshiki smiled, how she turned to dust under the barrel of a gun. 

He hugged Goro tighter, tears falling from his own eyes, “you didn’t know,” he whispered, “you didn’t know…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a fic where the protagonist has other supernatural powers, Wakaba was intrigued and took him in, and he knew Akechi before he worked for Shido, so... I wrote this!  
> I still like this idea, so I want to continue something like this. However, I'm unsure if I'll make it into an actual series. I'm actually debating continuing this idea, or having him live with Sojiro.
> 
> In any case, let me know if you guys like this au and if I should make more like this!


End file.
